


Dammit Rogers

by Squirrel_Stone



Series: Darcy Lewis, PR Master [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky has had enough of your shit, Darcy Lewis PR Master, Gen, Humor, M/M, Press Conference, Press and Tabloids, brief mention of PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a healthy side of Dammit Barnes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dammit Rogers

Ah, press conferences. Aka, the bane of Darcy Lewis’s existence. Everyone wanted to know about the Winter Soldier, and it was Darcy’s job to make sure none of the Avengers said anything stupid. Too bad she couldn’t go out on the stage and hit one of them over the head with a newspaper whenever they did. At least Steve had learned that boner no longer meant mistake, and Thor didn’t try to assault reporters every time Natasha was asked a sexist question.

However, she did notice an increase in people with car battery troubles after these events…

But this time there was a focus instead of a random Q&A panel, so people would hopefully not ask any dumb questions. Or, rather, non-Winter Soldier dumb questions. The dumb questions were a given.

“Captain Rogers, how do we know the Winter Soldier isn’t still with HYDRA?”

A valid question. A potentially tough question depending on how Steve answered it, but a valid question.

“Ma’am, I can personally assure you that Bucky poses no harm and would rather chew off his own arm than go back to them… That was poor wording.” Tony threw a wadded-up piece of paper at Steve as punishment, but the soldier ignored it. Darcy could barely read what was on it: _you moron_. For once, Darcy agreed with the overgrown five-year-old.

Another hand was raised and chosen. “Agent Romanoff, is it true that you were trained by the Winter Soldier? The fact that you have ties to him has led many to question your own loyalty.”

Natasha fought off the urge to roll her eyes. “Yes, I was trained by Barnes for a brief time; however, the fact that I was responsible for the HYDRA data dump that allowed you to get hold of that information should be proof enough of my loyalty.”

“Sergeant Barnes, are you planning to seek psychiatric help to deal with your acclimation to society?”

Bucky looked shy and nervous like a second grader in the spelling bee, a great difference from the Howling Commando he once was. “I do intend to seek psychiatric help, but not for adjusting to the world as it is today,” Bucky explained, trying to be as diplomatic and calm as possible. He didn’t exactly socialize much as the Winter Soldier, so speaking to a crowd was downright nerve-wracking. “I understand that the world is different that it was when I grew up. I can get sugar and milk without having ration stamps, radios telling stories is pretty uncommon, the air is cleaner, all strange things, but I can get used to it. What is really needed is better psychiatric care for veterans coming back with PTSD.”

Darcy grinned, giving Bucky a thumbs up from her hiding place on the sidelines. She hadn’t even had to coach him; that was pure emotion.

The questions generally pinged back and forth between Steve, Natasha, and Bucky, ranging from valid questions to bullshit like _is the Winter Soldier an alien?_ They’d already covered that question when Steve was de-iced.

Finally came the unavoidable question. “Sergeant Barnes, what is your opinion on gay rights today?” The reporter expected a knee-jerk reaction like Bucky was some 1940s uber-conservative, but he was in for a surprise.

Bucky gave the reporter a strange look and leaned forward on the podium. “You do know Stevie and I grew up in a predominantly gay neighborhood, right?” he asked. “I’m all for gay rights; people should be given their rights because they are just that: their _rights_ , regardless of their sexual orientation.” A hint of the old Bucky was showing, causing Steve to smile.

“And what about you, Captain Rogers?”

“I agree completely with Bucky,” Steve replied simply. “In fact, I’ve said it on the record at least a dozen times. However, if you continue to ask that question, I might as well go ahead and make it known that I support gay rights not only because everyone deserves to have their rights, but because I’m pansexual.”

_Dammit, Rogers!_

Darcy slapped a hand to her forehead. While she didn’t have a problem with Steve being pan, she did have a problem with not being able to reign in the situation and lower the chance of people yelling in the middle of a press conference.

Tony leaned over to Steve and whispered something, causing Steve to look confused.

“What do you mean that wasn’t in my file?” Steve asked. “How was that not in my file? The SSR was really serious about writing down any in-work relationships.”

“I fell off the train the day before we were going to report it, Stevie,” Bucky reminded his friend. “The paper wasn’t exactly necessary after that.”

_Dammit, Barnes!_

“Do you mean to imply that the two of you were in a relationship during the war?” the reporter from before asked.

The two men shook their heads, and Steve answered, “Not implying it, saying it.” He looked over to Bucky. “By the way, you still owe me that drink.”

“Tomorrow night?” Bucky offered.

“Tomorrow night,” Steve agreed.


End file.
